Umbrella
by angel-of-heart
Summary: All because she left behind her Umbrella. SoraxKairi


I am begging forgiveness for not updating anything recently. Its because at the moment I'm stuck in the middle of exams. I needed a stress release but don't have the patience for my other stories at the mo. The outcome was this. Forgive me if it's bad. To be honest, I don't know why I'm posting it up, but I quite like knowing what people think lol. I got the idea from Rhianna's new song 'Umbrella'.

Disclaimer: None of this is mine sniff except for the plot, if you can even call it a plot lol.

XxXxX

Umbrella 

Rain.

She had always hated the rain.

The sounds. The smell. The fact that you often got soaked.

And the rain had to be picky. It could be a light shower, heavy rain, heck, it even froze into snow.

But the one thing she detested most about the rain was it was unpredictable. And whenever it rained, it was always her who didn't have an umbrella.

And today it had to rain when she least wanted it to. Today was the day she had her promotion interview. Today she walked out the house looking perfect. Today the bus decided to be late. Today she didn't have an umbrella. Today, the rain decided to be heavy.

As she walked out the house, the clouds began to gather. _'I'll be fine. It wont rain until I get to work.' _Half way to the bus stop she was cursing her naivety.

'I swear to god I'm cursed,' she said out loud as she felt a raindrop hit her cheek. Being to far from her house to run back for an umbrella and being to far from the bus stop to make it to shelter in time, she cursed again and picked up speed as the rain got heavier.

"Great, just great!" she shouted, waving an arm in the air as she spotted the amount of people under the shelter. "Damn it."

"Cursing the air doesn't help." She spun round to see who had spoke, which wasn't a good idea as her wet hair scattered droplets across his face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Hi, nice to meet you too," he said as he wiped the water from his face.

"I said I was sorry." He laughed.

"And I was joking." He looked her up and down. "You're soaked."

"Thanks Mr I'll-state-the-obvious-to-piss-strangers-off."

"And you're moody." Then he added in a whisper, "that time of the month?"

He narrowly dodged her slap.

"Jesus, okay. And here I was, about to see if you wanted to come under my umbrella." She cursed under her breath.

"Listen, a quick pointer. Don't insult a girl then flirt with her."

"Attitude. I like you."

"Shame the feeling isn't mutual." She turned down the road to look for the bus, hoping it would come so she could escape him.

"Sora." She turned back.

"Excuse me?"

"Sora. My names Sora."

"Really? I though it was Idiot, seeing as that's tattooed on your forehead."

"Touché. We're square now. But usually, when a guy introduces himself, your name would follow."

"And give me one good reason why I should give you my name?"

"Because if you do, I'll share my umbrella with you. You look like you need it." She turned down the street again then looked back at him, smiling.

"Fortunately, my bus is here now, so I don't need to."

"Damn. Are you at least going to leave me with your name?" She rolled her eyes where he couldn't see. _'This guy doesn't give up.'_

"I'll tell you some other time," she said, queuing to board the bus.

"It's a date." Turning back to face him to reprimand him, she was caught in his smile. A cheesy smile, odd looking on the face of a 20 something old male. Before she could help herself, she smiled back, feeling heat spread onto her cheeks. Climbing aboard the bus, she paid the driver but when she turned to see Sora, he was gone.

'Stupid idiot. You probably scared him off. First you try to hit him and then you were flirting with him.'

XxXxX

She woke up the next day, resolved to take an umbrella, knowing she would need it.

"Honestly. It takes for it to actually rain when I wake up to take an umbrella."

After her daily routine, she grabbed her coat and umbrella and opened the front door. Locking it, she then turned and left, opening her umbrella as she went. With a smile on her face, she headed off to work.

Eventually, she reached her bus stop, and held in a laugh as she spotted someone familiar…without an umbrella. Crossing the road, she walked up behind him.

"Damn rain. Stupid broken umbrella."

"Cursing the air wont help you know," she said with a laugh. He turned around, shocked at first, but a smile slowly spreading onto his face.

"Oh, its you."

"Oh, aren't you polite."

"I'm soaked. Polite went out the window 5 minutes ago." She laughed.

"Now you know how I felt yesterday." He smirked.

"Ha ha. You done with the insults?" She smiled. Although idiots were never her type, this one had potential.

"Maybe." He sighed and looked down the road, impatient. "Kairi." He turned back to her.

"What?"

"Kairi. Its my name. You wanted my name didn't you?" He smiled slightly.

"Kairi…nice name." The heat rose to her cheeks again. "You blush. So you do have emotions," Sora laughed as Kairi scowled. "You look cute when you scowl." She smiled again. She thought for a moment.

"Say, wanna come under my umbrella?" He laughed and smiled at her.

"Sure. But only if you give me your number."

"Deal."

XxXxX

Reviews appreciated.


End file.
